


Love you hard, punish you harder

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Corporal Punishment, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "This isn't play this time, James." He snaps. "This is punishment. Because damn it, every normal couple would be breaking up over this bullshit. But I can't lose you. Do you understand that? I've risked every thing for you. But I can't just ignore this either."Or: Steve punishes Bucky. Hard.





	Love you hard, punish you harder

"I didn't do anything wrong, Steve." Bucky whines when Steve reaches out to grab him by the nape of his neck to drag him towards the desk. "please don't, I'll be good."

A smack rings through the room and Bucky snaps his mouth shut with a sound of distress.

He is pushed forward and he finds his chest pushed down onto the wooden surface of the desk, his hands laying loosely by his side. When he tries to move them, Steve smacks him again, so he leaves them there.

He can feel his pants roughly being pulled down to his ankles, the cool air assaulting his bum.

"I haven't done something wrong." Steve mocks him. "So, it wasn't you who lied, stole and then played dumb? That was someone else?"

"I didn't.. we didn't.. we were just.." Bucky isn't completely sure where this is going. Where Steve is coming from. They played rough sometimes, a little spanking and hair pulling and choking.

But this- this was new.

But Steve pretends he doesn't hear him. Just paces around the room where Bucky can't see him. "But you didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't you, who stood watch so Clint could hack into Tony's program?"

"_Oh._"

"Yeah, oh is right. We are just beginning to trust each other again. Do you think he is going to believe me when I say that I had _nothing_ to do with my boyfriend stealing his blueprints?"

Bucky doesn't answer. Doesn't need to, really. Because they both know Tony wouldn't. Wouldn't believe Steve when he said that Bucky acted on his own accords.

He can hear a buckle of a belt being loosened and pulled out and his whole body tenses.

"Oh, please, Stevie, don't, please." He begs.

"This isn't play this time, James." He snaps. "This is _punishment_. Because damn it, every normal couple would be breaking up over this bullshit. But I can't lose you. Do you understand that? I've risked every thing for you. But I can't just ignore this either."

Bucky takes a deep breath. Steels himself for what he really hopes isn't happening.

Steve hitting him with his hand would be bad enough. But Steve, angry and not holding back, hitting him with a belt.. that would be bad.

He knows that he could just walk away. Get up, walk to the door and be done with this.

But he would never, because he can't lose Steve _either._ Steve is all he has, really. So he'd rather not be able to sit again for a while.

The last time he had been in this position, it had been over 80 years ago when his father had caught him smoking one of his cigarettes behind the barn. It hadn't been pleasant then, and he doubtet it would be any better now. 

"Don't ever, _ever_ go behind my back like that. Don't just think about yourself when I risked everything for you."

Bucky feels his insides go cold as ice.

"I promise I won't, I promise Stevie. Just.. don't do this."

But Steve doesn't listen. Never does, when he has his mind set to something.

Bucky can hear the snap of the belt before he can feel it, and there is a line of fire across his ass. "_Ow__." _

Steve doesn't let up, hits him again and again until Bucky thinks that his knees wouldn't be able to hold him upright anymore if he wasn't lying on the desk.

He is shaking and crying and everything _hurts._ But Steve still doesn't show any signs of letting up.

How is it possible that he could be left bloody and broken in a battle and he would never, ever shed a tear, but now he is laying there, sobbing?

Steve hits him again and his whole body jolts forward.

Then, nothing.

He tries to stand up but Steve pushes him right back down.

"Spread your cheeks."

"Stevie?" He hick ups, and he hates himself for it.

"Do it."

He doesn't want to. Doesn't want to touch his ass. It's already sore and hurting, feeling as though it's black and blue. It probably is.

Steve reaches out and grabs his sore bottom, digging his nails into the skin.

Bucky howls and starts sobbing. _"PLEASE." _

"Spread. Your. Cheeks."

So he does. He flinches at the way his skin feels, new tears leaking out of his eyes, dropping onto the desk.

Steve flicks at his hole. It's slightly uncomfortable, but it doesn't hurt. But even if it did- Bucky likes it hurting _there_.

His dick, completely limp until now, makes an interested twitch.

Steve begins spanking him in earnest. Slap after slap rings through the room, assaulting the sensitive skin around his hole.

He doesn't grab the belt again, but suddenly there's a wooden ruler in Steve's hands and the pain becomes unbearable.

Bucky lets go of the cheeks he was holding, effectively hiding his swollen hole.

Steve smacks him ten times in quick concession, the hits make him go completely limp over the desk.

"Please, Stevie, please. I'm sorry. I promise I won't to it again."

"Then spread your cheeks, before I do it for you."

Bucky reaches behind him, whimpering as he does. He knows where this is going.

When he spreads his cheeks, Steve pushes his dry thumb in his swollen hole, moving around a little.

This is the kind of pain Bucky normally likes. He can feel his dick harden.

Steve pulls his finger out and smacks him again.

"Do you think the belt could get between your cheeks?" He sounds like he is thinking out loud and Bucky's body tenses again.

It turns out that yes, the belt could get between his cheeks.

He stops counting at the tenth lick, and is screaming in pain. While the belt never once misses it's target, it also covers his butt and sometimes his fingers.

Steve doesn't let him remove his fingers when he is belting his thighs. "I like what I'm seeing, so I want to see it."

He drops the belt after that and stops closer again, kneading and pinching Bucky's assaulted ass. Buck replies with a howl everytime.

Steve pushes two fingers inside of Bucky and prepares him roughly.

Bucky whimpers. His hole is sore and swollen and while he _wants _Steve, _needs_ him, even, he knows it'll still be a punishment. Painful.

Steve walks around the desk and puts his hard penis in front of Bucky's mouth.

"You get ten seconds to suck," he says. "And do it good, this is all the lube you're going to get."

Steve stays true to his word. When he walks behind Bucky again, he just pushes into him while Bucky begins thrashing to get away from him. His whole ass is on fire, but Steve doesn't seem to care and begins pounding him. _Hard._

He slams into Bucky's assaulted hole, against his assaulted skin all over his ass and thighs.

Bucky is sobbing. It _hurts. _He hates himself for getting hard again, despite the pain. He hopes it was despite the pain, and not because of it.

Steve doesn't come for quite some time. He just fucks Bucky into the desk relentlessly, smacking him every few seconds, showing no sign of letting up or going easier.

When he finally does come, though, he leans forward to whisper into Bucky's ear. "You won't touch yourself or you'll end up right back here."

He moves up and talks again. "Go stand in the corner unless I say it's okay. You know, I should get Tony in here to show him that I did punish you. That I wasn't lying."

Bucky whimpers as he limps to the corner. He sees himself in the mirror when he walks by.

His face is blotchy and red, his ass and thighs are a mix of black, blue and cherry red. He hasn't stopped crying yet. "Please, please, Stevie, don't let him see."

There's a knock on the door. "Who's there?" Steve calls.

"Tony."

He walks around Buck. "Kind of busy."

When Steve comes closer he turns Bucky's face to the side and kisses him.

"God, Bucky." He says with a frown. "I love you. I can't lose you." He leans down to kiss him and Bucky soaks in every bit of affection.

"I love you too."


End file.
